Eventually
by Val-Creative
Summary: "I should have just said something—" Dick insisted, flinching back slightly from Wally's hand going for his bare shoulder. /WallyxDick. Squick. Sap. Oneshot.


_**BIG FAT WARNING** FOR **DUBCON**. The prompt caught my eye for that reason… it posed a uncomfortable challenge since I mostly write fully consensual smut and uncomfortable since Robin is rather young here (let's say fourteen). Also, I felt I wrote this because I often read fanfiction (and write, guilty as charged) with first-time anal sex as a smooth and uncomplicated and massively orgasmic when first-time sex IN GENERAL isn't that if a body hasn't been prepared or used foreplay beforehand, or if someone is terrified, or if no one cares to talk out what's happening. It's pretty much fact that sex will be less enjoyable in that case. But also… I didn't want to write Wally as a total jackass (cause he's not) which is why it ended fluffy. My shipper heart couldn't just leave these two boys in a bad place. So put down your pitchfork, fellow shipper… all is well. Pinky swear.  
><em>

_Okay, so yeah, here is **prompt** from **YJAM**: "KF/Rob- dubcon. Wally and Dick are kinda together, Wally is a horny teenager and Dick is an itty bitty little thing- the sex ends up a bit onesided, painful, and scary. Bonus if KF is totally unaware that he's hurting/scaring Robin."_

* * *

><p>X.X.X<p>

X.X.X

X.X.X

There had been lubricant involved. What form of sex didn't have lubricant? (Unless that's what got someone off and they must have been out of their _mind_.)

It did nothing to squelch the pain though. The building, hot white _pain_. Wally had forced himself _in._ Clumsy stretching. No waiting. He was overeager and horny and Dick was too _young_.

Heck, he didn't even know anyone in his age group having sex. If anything they fooled around once or twice. But Dick wanted to know how this would feel with Wally. They had both agreed to it in a way and Dick expected it to be about as fun as the _other_ things they've done together. Getting past the initial pain._H_

is stomach just felt really sick, and his erection _hurt,_ and what Wally could manage to reach into with his penis through Dick's opening _hurt…_ and Wally _pushed_ in so far.

His anal cavity throbbed in a steady, agonized tempo as the thrusts into Dick sped up (human speed, not metahuman, _god_, if that was the case then Wally would have torn him up) and rocked him _violently_ on his knees. Wally must have been having difficulties controlling himself. The moist tip of Dick's erection pressed rigidly between his stomach and his own bed and his back arched up, as he cried out in stifled, long whimpers into a pillow at each new thrust shaking him. Wally had hit nerve bundles. That was good. But it wasn't _enough_.

The staggering feeling of being filled and being out of the position of control thudded his heart faster and Dick didn't want to admit he was afraid of this but a part of him _was. _

And how long it would last.

Dick cried out louder, squeezing his eyes shut, when Wally's blunt fingernails plunged into the exposed skin on his hips and Wally must have mistaken it for a better noise because he could feel the fringe of Wally's bangs against his skin and Wally's lopsided smile touching his lower back, and _oh god_, Dick should just say something already but…

Something changed in the pacing and it _hurt_ again and Wally was _out_, finally, and breathing out his orgasm and disposing of the condom. Dick wasn't sure he had released himself. Wouldn't matter… he was too tense for it… too nervous. He dug himself deeper towards his cotton-feel pillow as Wally let out a shaky laugh and moved next to him, probably staring right at him.

"Oh man… that was something, wasn't it…?"

Dick leaned up, facing his back to his 'boyfriend'. They hadn't even gone out that long. Maybe about three months. (_Why did he think this was a good idea?)_

"Need to clean up," he muttered, grimacing as long _spikes_ of lingering pain rippled up his body and the corners of his eyes watered. Please wear off, please…

Several minutes in Dick's master bathroom, tossing out the soiled tissues and towels (immediately thankful for no bloody spots on anything) he opened the bathroom door and Wally reappeared in knee-length pajama shorts. Green Lantern shorts. Dick bit back a snarky comment. Hard to. He may have given into it if he wasn't feeling so _worn out_, physically and mentally.

"Did I do something…?" Wally asked the naked boy, frowning.

Dick's throat tightened up.

"Nah, man," he lied, keeping his eyes lowered as Dick slipped on his own pajama shorts. Red and blue.

A relieved look on the other boy's freckled face. "Good. It's not like I hurt you or anything, right?" Another tissue in Dick's hand chucked at the garbage bin by the toilet.

Wally then stated, looking unnerved by the awkward silence, "…right…?"

"I should have just said something—" Dick insisted, flinching back slightly from Wally's hand going for his bare shoulder. He backed away, grim expression in place.

"You'll need new sheets. I'll…I'll get some." The speedster zipped out of the master bathroom entrance for the dresser drawers, and Dick exited after him, counting out four seconds in his head before Wally came back into full-view with the old sheets in the laundry basket by the bedroom door and the fresh sheets spread out in a tidy, unwrinkled arrangement on Dick's bed. Wally rubbed the back of his neck, stealing a small, uncertain glance up at Dick's stoic gaze on him. "…You probably just want to sleep alone…_heh_."

No. He never liked sleeping alone. "…Probably best, KF."

Wally's hand lowered slowly. "_Yeah_…" Another moment of awkward silence and Wally zipped out, closing Dick's bedroom door behind him intently.

Dick sank into a half-sitting position, leaning to one side and holding his head in one of his hands. He didn't mean to sound so cold about kicking him out. He didn't even really want Wally to leave. It wasn't completely Wally's fault so much as it was _his_ on some level as well for not communicating about feeling unsure and forcing up his body to become tense during sex. _Communication._ It was one of those essentials to a good relationship, right? Dick slid his palm over his eyelid and cheek, looking back up.

After a few minutes, a set of resolute knocks thundered against his door.

Mildly surprised, Dick answered to find a panting Wally holding onto newly printed sheets of computer paper. From the corridor, the speedster ruffled through the first four in the top of the mini-stack, going into a quick explanation, "So I just did some research on the web when I got back to my room and it said in one study that only eight percent of guys dating like to continuously having sex like that but they still like to do stuff like masturbate with each other and we can do that and I can live with doing that—"

Another few papers fluttered to the floor of the corridor. "—And twelve percent find it too uncomfortable with their partner and—" Wally let the rest of the mini-stack collapse at their feet as he spoke faster, green eyes practically _begging_, "I'm sorry I was so bad at this, Dick—don't make me sleep alone, dude; I would miss you and we don't have to ever do that again if it hurts you—"

"_Wally_." Dick's blue eyes narrowed and Wally's jaw clicked together noisily.

"It's not that I don't want to hear you out but…" Dick motioned to the pool of research papers scattered around them, grinning. "You just made a mess at my door," he said.

Wally glanced down, eyebrows raised." …Oops," he mumbled, and then proceeded to super-speed kick them into a pile inside the bedroom.

"I'll let you stay on one condition."

Wally's foot paused over the pile, anticipating. Dick's amused grin faintened. "We take things between us slower than we have been in the bedroom. At least until I get comfortable enough."

"I'll do whatever you want, bro," Wally replied, brightening when the other boy's arms hugged around him decidedly.

Dick rested his forehead against a body-heat warmed, freckled shoulder and chuckled.

"Damn right you will."

X.X.X

X.X.X

X.X.X


End file.
